Angiogenesis, the development of new capillary blood vessels, is an important process in the developing fetus and growing human. However, in healthy adults, angiogenesis occurs significantly only during wound healing and in the menstrual cycle.
It is now widely recognized that much of the angiogenic activity occurring in adults is pathological in nature. For example, proliferation of vascular endothelial cells and formation of new capillaries is essential for growth of solid tumors beyond a few cubic millimeters in volume (Folkman et al. [1983] Ciba Found. Symp. 100:132-149). We now understand that developing tumors secrete growth factors which stimulate neighboring endothelial cells to divide and migrate toward the tumor.
In addition to growth of solid tumors, other conditions involving angiogenic dysfunctions include diabetic retinopathy, retrolental fibroplasia, neovascular glaucoma, psoriasis, angiofibromas, immune and non-immune inflammation (including rheumatoid arthritis), capillary proliferation within atherosclerotic plaques, hemangiomas, and Kaposi's Sarcoma have also recently been recognized as diseases possessing characteristics of dysregulated endothelial cell division and capillary growth. These conditions along with growth of solid tumors are collectively referred to as "angiogenic diseases" (Folkman, J., and M. Klagsbrun [1987] Science 235:442-447).
In addition to angiogenic diseases, there are other conditions where endothelial cell proliferation is pathological or, at least, unwanted. For example, endometriosis is characterized by the abnormal proliferation and positioning of certain endothelial cells which normally line the inner wall of the uterus. Control of the angiogenic process could help to prevent or alleviate endometriosis. Also, prevention of endothelial cell growth in the uterus could be a means of birth control.
Endothelial cell growth is associated with wound healing. This growth is undesirable during extended surgical proceedings and where excessive scar formation may occur. Therefore, a means of controlling endothelial cell proliferation would help prevent or reduce unwanted scar formation.
The mechanism of angiogenesis and endothelial cell proliferation has not been completely characterized. It has been established that mast cells accumulate at a tumor site before new capillary growth occurs; however, mast cells alone cannot initiate angiogenesis. Heparin, a mast cell product, has been shown to significantly stimulate the capillary endothelial cell migration which is necessary for angiogenesis (Folkman, J. [1984] Angiogenesis: Initiation and Modulation. In Cancer Invasion and Metastasis: Biologic and Therapeutic Aspects. G. L. Nicolson and L. Milas, eds. Raven Press, New York, pp. 201-208).
Several substances are known to have the capability of inhibiting endothelial cell growth in vitro. One of the most extensively studied inhibitors of endothelial cell growth is protamine, which is a protein found only in sperm. Protamine has been shown to inhibit tumor angiogenesis and subsequent tumor growth (Taylor, S. and J. Folkman [1982] Nature 297:307-312). Protamine's anti-angiogenesis activity has been attributed to its well-known capacity to bind heparin (Taylor and Folkman [1982], supra). Clinical experiments with protamine have not been pursued because of the toxicity associated with protamine injection. Protamine, which is usually isolated from salmon sperm, is known to be antigenic in humans, and anaphylactic reactions to this protein have been observed with secondary exposures.
At least two other compounds have been studied in regard to their heparin-binding activity: platelet factor 4 (PF4) and major basic protein. Major basic protein has demonstrated heparin-binding activity but is of little practical utility because of its high toxicity.
Platelet factor 4 is a well-known protein which has been completely sequenced (Deuel, T. F., R. M. Senior, D. Chang, G. L. Griffin, R. L. Heinrikson, and E. T. Kaiser [1981] Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 78:4585-4587). It is a 70-residue secretable platelet protein with a molecular weight of approximately 7.8 Kd which is released during platelet aggregation. Although there is evidence of heparin binding activity and some indications of anti-angiogenesis activity (Folkman [1984], supra), PF4 has never been shown to have clinical utility.
A compound which has been described as "oncostatin A," and which appears to be the same, or similar to, native PF4, has been implicated as effecting the growth of tumors (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,645,828 and 4,737,580; both issued to Twardzik et al.). However, the effects reported in these patents pertain to slowly growing human cancer cells in immunodeficient mice. The results of these experiments cannot be reliably extrapolated to predict the effect of rapidly growing tumors which are native to the host animal. Furthermore, the experiments reported in these patents in no way predict or disclose any angiostatic properties.
Various peptides from PF4 have been purified and their properties studied. None has been shown to have any role in the inhibition of angiogenesis. It is known that the C-13 peptide of PF4 is chemotactic for neutrophils and monocytes (Osterman, D. G., G. L. Griffin, R. M. Senior, E. T. Kaiser, and T. H. Deuel [1982] Biochem. and Biophys. Res. Comm. 107(1):130-135). It is significant to note that the infiltration of monocytes would be expected to stimulate the proliferation and migration of local endothelial cells by the secretion of angiogenic factors. Thus, peptides of PF4 could be expected to stimulate, rather than inhibit, angiogenesis.
In addition to angiostatic properties, PF4 possesses characteristic structural features of the pro-inflammatory proteins interleukin-8 and .beta.-thromboglobulin and has been shown to be chemotactic for neutrophils and monocytes in vivo (Wolpe and Cerami [1989] the FASEB Journal, 3:2565-2573). This similarity of the structure and activities of PF4 to well characterized pro-inflammatory proteins along with the ubiquitous aggregation of platelets at sites of inflammation suggest that PF4 may be an endogenous mediator of inflammation. Thus, it is anticipated that swelling could accompany the administration of PF4 in vivo.
There is a significant and very long-standing need to locate an effective and non-toxic inhibitor of angiogenesis and endothelial cell proliferation. Angiogenesis plays a major role in the initiation and progression of widespread catastrophic illnesses, including cancer. An effective, non-toxic agent which can be administered locally and/or systemically to treat these illnesses would be highly advantageous and has long eluded identification.
The following table may be helpful in identifying the amino acids of the subject invention:
______________________________________ Three-letter One-letter Amino acid symbol symbol ______________________________________ Alanine Ala A Arginine Arg R Asparagine Asn N Aspartic acid Asp D Asn and/or Asp Asx B Cysteine Cys C Glutamine Gln Q Glutamic acid Glu E Gln and/or Glu Glx Z Glycine Gly G Histidine His H Isoleucine Ile I Leucine Leu L Lysine Lys K Methionine Met M Phenylalanine Phe F Proline Pro P Serine Ser S Threonine Thr T Tryptophan Trp W Tyrosine Tyr Y Valine Val V ______________________________________